Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: One-Shot: Seto gets a surprise birthday party but the person who shows up uninvited is who?


**A/N: We all know tomorrow is our favorite CEO's birthday so LETS PARTY! I don't know if you'll read this before, on or after his birthday but leave reviews and wish him a happy birthday! Yes this is silentshipping. Serenity is married to him in this story so lets party! (Hugs Seto) "Happy Birthday Seto."**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba**

** _The Kaiba Mansion was the most busiest house in New Domino City for it held the most powerful man in the world and that person was Seto Kaiba. You would have to be a relative of him to know that the man worked nonstop until midnight. Everyone in the world cowered hearing the mighty name but some like Yugi and and his friends didn't and others hated him and were as well as jealous and wanted revenge but two people that lived in the house knew the true him and understood more than anyone would for they were Mokuba and Serenity. On October 25 no one knew why but this day was a special day for we shall watch what lies ahead._**

…_**...**_

The alarm clock buzzed signaling for the person to get up for the day. This person pushed the button to make it stop buzzing then once the alarm was silenced the door burst open. "Rise and shine big brother today is gonna be special!" the boy said waiting for the sleeping person to wake up. After a minute passed he smirked and yelled "FIRE!"

The person fell out of the bed from the outburst and asked "What's with the wake up call?" The boy smirked and said "I tried gentle but apparently you don't wake up to that so I tried force Seto." The CEO rolled his eyes and got up off the floor. Seto Kaiba wasn't fond of the wake up call but it was something that woke him up. He strode over to his drawer as he said "Remind me to replace my alarm clock and give you the the job Mokuba.

The twelve year old giggled and asked "Are you sure Serenity might make a better replacement." Serenity was Seto's wife but was sister of Joey Wheeler who he despised but the woman was more kind and gentle like her name and often lived up to it. The blue eyed duelist thought about it as he headed to the shower. Her kisses were always amazing and it would be something nice to wake up to.

After he was dressed he went downstairs to the dinning room only to be greeted by his brother. The woman that always greeted him with a kiss wasn't there for once. "Mokuba, where is Serenity?" he asked becoming confused to what was going on. Mokuba became nervous saying "She went out to go pick up something." The elder Kaiba eyed the teen looking at him as he shook in nervousness. Seto knew there was something going on but yet he just didn't know what.

Eying his younger brother one more time he left the dinning room and went on his way to work thinking that he might come home with a surprise he did not like but he did not know that he was gonna be a little surprised.

…...

Serenity was at the mall trying to find a good birthday present for Seto. "Oh, If only I could find a duel monsters department." she said to herself becoming upset.

All of a sudden she caught a glimpse of the blue eyes. Turning around she saw the store she was looking for but what was displayed in the window was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon pillow! She then squealed at at the sight, it was the perfect birthday present for the CEO! She ran up to the window looking at the price but was shocked. "3,000!" She thought sweat dropping. If only she had worked for the money like her husband but sadly he insisted that she just enjoy her life while he made the money. "Doesn't Seto know that a girl's love for shopping mean that she needs money to!" Going into the shop she picked up the pillow and looked it over.

Being in thought how she was gonna pay for it a man snuck up behind her and scared her. "Excuse me miss." he asked tapping her on the shoulder. Serenity jumped and turned around making the man that tapped her realize who he tapped. "Mrs. Kaiba!" the man yelled. She shushed him then said "I'd like to buy this but I didn't realize the price would be the same as it's attack points, so how how about I give you a check to pay for it." The man shrugged and said "If you like you can but I can do anything that's under your budget Mrs. Kaiba." The woman was surprised that he offered what he said. "Really?" she asked having her to rise becoming excited.

They walked to the register having Serenity say "Your really kind but I really want to pay full price." she said digging into her purse for her check book. Serenity paid for the pillow as she wished and then excited the mall to help Mokuba with the decorations.

…...

On Duelist Kingdom Pegasus was looking out the window of his castle and drinking his prune juice. "Ah, It seems Kaibaboy's birthday today, I think I'll drop buy tonight." he said smirking as he imagined the look on Seto's face as he entered.

He then finished his drink and decided to dress for his uninvited surprise. "Oh Kaibaboy, it would be just like old times but this time I'll make sure that I get invited next year."

…...

That evening Serenity was putting on her favorite blue dress and rapped her present for the the birthday President. She just couldn't wait to see the look on her husbands face when he opened it. Mokuba then entered the room and said "Everything's ready Ren." Serenity nodded and said "Good, I hope Yugi and the others are here too?" The boy nodded then said "All we need to do is to wait for Seto." After giving his report he then raced down to join the others down stairs.

As the group talked for a while on how things were going they heard the limo drive up. "Guys quick he's here!" Mokuba said warning everyone to go hide and turn out the lights.

The group was so excited they just couldn't wait to see the look on the elder Kaiba's face. Joey began to have giggle fit making his foot step on Tristan's foot who was hiding beside him behind the couch. "Ow!" Tristan yelped making the others to shush them.

…...

As Seto stepped out of the window he saw that the lights were out. "I bet their hiding whatever they broke." Seto said to himself as he walked up to the door. All day Seto just couldn't get his mind off at what the two Kaibas were up to but whatever it was he thought he wouldn't like it.

Entering the Mansion he wlked to the living room and turned the light on but was surprised at the outburst. "Surprise!" The group jumped up and yelled but Joey fell to the floor tripping over Tristan's feet. With his face becoming red he yelled "What is the meaning of this!" Serenity and Mokuba giggled knowing that would happen. "Seto, it's your birthday." Mokuba said after gaining control over his laughter.

The room became silent as the group watched Seto face palm. "It is what!" Seto asked realizing that he had forgot his own birthday. The group nodded knowing that Seto finally realized what day it was. "We decided to let you forget and make it seem like it was a normal day so you would go to work while Mokuba decorated the living room." Serenity said leading him to the couch of presents that was waiting to be opened. After an argument that he did not want a party Serenity gave him a present to shut him up and to their surprise it worked.

While The party was going on Pegasus burst through the door. "Kaibaboy, how dare you not invite me to your party, I am insulted!" Pegasus said coming to the living room. Seto rolled his eyes and muttered " Yeah, insulted that you made a complete idiot of yourself." Serenity nudged him then said "Mr. Pegasus, please do join us." Pegasus smiled and, took her delicate hand kissed it. "Don't mind if I do Mrs. Kaiba, after all I won't miss Kaibaboy's birthday." Seto growled and pulled Serenity down beside him saying "Pegasus join us if you like but I will not have you flirting with my wife." giving the man a stern look. For the rest of the night Seto enjoyed the party like Pegasus wasn't there but once it came for goodbyes Pegasus gave his present to Seto and said "Here's my present from me Kaibaboy, ta-ta." but once Pegasus was out of sight Seto threw the Present in the fireplace and enjoyed a quiet evening. "Next time you plan to throw me a birthday party don't let Pegasus be invited." Seto said giving a stern look to Serenity and walked upstairs to retire for the night clutching the Blue-Eyes pillow in his hand.

**A/N: That was my first birthday story so please go easy on me! Seto didn't like Pegasus's drop in I know that Please Review!**


End file.
